


On Schedule

by nerdoftheinternet



Series: Akaashi x Kuroo R18 Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Modern AU, Sloppy Makeouts, Tattooartist! Kuroo, University AU, What Have I Done, student! Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdoftheinternet/pseuds/nerdoftheinternet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keiji likes to be on time wherever he goes but an unfortunate (or fortunate) problem in his university ruins his sacred timetable, he finds a tattoo parlour (more like a tattoo artist) to spend his extra time on. </p><p>Or, Akaashi tries to be smooth, Kuroo IS a smooth dork and Lev didn't really want to see this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Schedule

On Schedule

Akaashi Keiji walked the same path every day for the past few months. At around 8:45 am, he would usually take the most practical 15 minute route from his apartment to the university where he had classes until 5:30 in the afternoon. He travels another quick walk to his workplace and arrives with time to spare for his 6 pm to half past 12 midnight shift wherein he thankfully gets brought home by a staff taxi or picked up by a friend with a vehicle.

  
Relocating and living from his parents was a pain yet he wanted to take advantage of the four years he'll be in university to establish an independence from his parents. At first it was hard getting along with a roommate, learning how to cook, do the laundry and ironing, clean the house and toilets then applying it to his already packed schedule of school and part time work at an amusements and casino but little by little he was able to create a nice routine for himself.

  
That was why he did not appreciate any and all divergence from his clockwork schedule. He woke up in due time at about 8 o'clock rather than the usual half past seven and decided to eat cup noodles rather than make the usual breakfast that would last until dinner time. He figured his roommate could make his own food. He sighed to himself to mourn the inevitable destruction of today's schedule.

He got to class five minutes later than usual which sent sparks of irritation up his spine. He could just feel the whole day was going to be troublesome.  
His theory was proven right as his usual high annoyance threshold was constantly overcome by complicated lab works and a senpai on the same course who liked to hang out with him and whom he usually had a good rapport with. By his 1 o'clock free period he had deduced that everything was just going to go wrong for him that day.

He contemplated skipping the rest of the day to rest but decides against it only to be aided by the heavens when his senpai joyfully announces the cancellation of afternoon lectures due to some tech students blowing up the main fuse.  
"Isn't that great Akaashi? We should all go out for dinner and drinks! Let's go! Let's go!" He cheerfully said thanking someone named Noya, whoever that may be. His black and silver hair bobbing along with his excited movements.

"Maybe next time Bokuto san. I have work in a few hours but you should definitely enjoy yourselves." Bokuto gives a pout or two but let's Akaashi leave in peace by 3:20 pm and  
by half 3, Akaashi has walked to the main street to purchase some grocery items when rain starts to pour. He cursed his terrible luck and takes shelter in the nearest shop he could find.

 

At 4 o'clock in the afternoon Akaashi found himself inside a dark store with accessories displayed in glass cabinets. He deduced that he had entered a tattoo and piercing parlour judging from the designs all around the walls of the place. He looks around, deciding on at least polite interest when two men came out of a sterile looking room. One was bald and talking excitedly while wincing and holding his side while the other was simply put, a beautiful specimen of the male form.

He stood around six foot with strong muscled arms one covered in tattoo and the other bare from what Akaashi can see due to the muscle shirt he wore. He had an odd hairstyle that stuck up on various angles, a beautifully shaped nose and startlingly feline eyes. Golden orbs that seemed to see through him. He waved farewell to the bald man as he left then turned his full attention towards Akaashi. The smirk in his face widened as he sat back on the attendant's desk.

"Can I help you?" He asked. He had a nice voice too. Low and smooth like molten chocolate. Akaashi wanted to hear more.

"Uh no... I was just sheltering myself from the rain." He replied. His voice sounded too high I'm his own ears. The man nodded and looked at the only window in the shop.

"Ah, it's lashing out yeah? That explains why Lev ain't back yet." He assumed 'Lev' was the attendant because this man didn't seem like someone who is used to working a desk job.

"Now normally, I’d make you leave because we don't allow loitering here but since you're real cute, it'd be a damn shame to let you get wet out there." He said this with a grin and as he finished, red bloomed around Akaashi's cheeks. The man stared and shook his head with a laugh, quietly yet audibly saying "Oh yes, real pretty."

He introduced himself as Kuroo. He worked as a tattoo artist in the shop and engaged Akaashi in polite, if slightly teasing conversation as Akaashi looked all over the shop. He stopped at a full limb tattoo of abstract swirls of ink climbing up the owners arm and to the top of their shoulders. He paused and looks back at Kuroo.

"This one's you right?" He pointed at the picture and nodded his head at Kuroo's arm. Kuroo smiled and leaned his head in the arm propped on the table.

"You want one? It's pretty painful y'know." He said as he shrugged the arm.

Akaashi felt indignant for no reason and blurted out without thinking.  
"I can take it."

A wondering look crossed his face before Kuroo broke out into a smile. The smile on Kuroo's face could only be described as wolfish.  
"I'll bet you can take anything." He said darkly. The double entendre wasn't lost on Akaashi who suddenly felt aware of Kuroo's heated gaze. He was starting back at him when his gaze was drawn to Kuroo's lips as he licked it unconsciously.

"I want to kiss you." He thought. His fingers clenched at his side, when he was startled out of his daze by Kuroo's voice.

"Yeah? C'mere then."

Too late did he realise that his thoughts had come out of his mouth, Akaashi looked nervously at Kuroo who just waited patiently for him to walk across the shop which seemed smaller, or was he just moving faster?

Either way it felt as if he was too desperate as he leaned on the desk separating the two of them. Kuroo took his hand, spreading warmth throughout his body and guiding him behind the desk and in-between his spread legs. Akaashi was a few inches taller as Kuroo sat on the chair. His face was lined up to Akaashi's jaw and his closeness caused the warm air he breathed into his ear as he whispered.

"Go on beautiful, kiss me." He tilted his face upwards and closed his eyes a slight smile on his lips. Akaashi wanted to kiss that smile and so he did.  
The first thing he noticed was that Kuroo had soft lips. They felt smooth and nice as Akaashi lightly rubbed their lips together before Kuroo deepened the kiss. His slightly parted ones captured Akaashi's bottom lip and gave it a teasing nip which nearly made his legs jelly. He sucked it into his mouth before separating briefly to look at Akaashi and smile.

As Kuroo kissed him, Akaashi could feel his fast heartbeat in tune to his. He slowly encircled his arms around Kuroo's neck, one came up to play with his hair while the other slowly stroked his strong back. Kuroo responded by crushing Akaashi to him, hands on his hips drawing soothing circles on his side.

Kuroo once again pulled back to look at Akaashi much to his annoyance as he tried to kiss him, Kuroo turns his mouth to the side. He nibbles on his ear and licks his lobe which causes Akaashi to give a surprised moan before breathlessly whispering "Open your mouth, I want to taste you."

Akaashi could have died right there yet he somehow found the strength to meet Kuroo in an open mouthed kiss. His tongue was skilfully rubbing against Akaashi's and tracing the shape of his teeth before tangling with his tongue. By now, the lewd sounds of their mouths were drowned by the rain as Akaashi's moans were swallowed by Kuroo's low groans.

They separated once again, Kuroo pulled Akaashi closer and not feeling satisfied, he pulled him up to his lap, legs on either side of him and supported only by his one arm around his hips and the other on his back. Akaashi barely notices the change in position, using Kuroo's preoccupation to pepper kisses on his neck and jaw, leaving bites and sucking red bruises near his chest. An itch began to grow beneath Akaashi's skin and not knowing how to relieve it, he squirmed in Kuroo's lap accidentally rubbing his bottom on Kuroo's leg eliciting a low 'fuck' and a growl. One arm pushing him closer to his chest.

He pants as he moved quicker only to be silenced as Kuroo captures his mouth once again. He could feel a familiar build up in his stomach, making his movements more urgent and resulting in the chair moving a couple of inches from where it was supposed to be. He heard a rustling sound but the added stimulation of Kuroo pushing his hips up against his served to completely divert his attention. Kuroo buried his face at the side of his neck sucking and biting and licking, the combination of all these finally allows Akaashi to explode in pleasure opening his eyes as he moaned loudly, he sees Kuroo watching him with molten eyes and a red face, he comes with a cry.

Akaashi slumps against Kuroo's chest, cradled in his arms, he was about to open his mouth to say something when a man's voice interrupted him.  
"So… You guys are done now right?" A tall young man looks straight at Akaashi who panics and disengages himself from a dumbfounded Kuroo.

Akaashi straightens himself and was about to leave when Kuroo caught him from behind.  
“There’s a toilet right there, go and get cleaned.” He offered and adds a slap on Akaashi’s bottom as he walked pass.

Akaashi locks himself in the bathroom and proceeds to panic. He was no innocent but at the same time he had never been with someone like Kuroo. He was half fire and passion, half cold comfort. The marks and bruises on his neck and shoulders were stark against his pale skin. A giant red mark near his left upper chest was throbbing. His soiled undergarments were taken off so he could thoroughly clean himself.

He was in the middle of wiping himself clean when a knock on the door comes through. Akaashi startles and shouted for more time when Kuroo opens the door and grins at him.  
“Hey Akaashi.”

He stares at Kuroo with questioning eyes until he follows his gaze to Kuroo’s groin. There was a noticeable bulge that increased the pace of Akaashi’s breathing. Akaashi was torn between excusing himself and offering some help when Kuroo cups himself shamelessly in front of him.

It was the single hottest thing Akaashi had ever seen and gathering his courage, he mustered a faint. “Do you want some help?” to Kuroo to which he only raises his eyebrows and says something about impossible beauties.

 

Akaashi did not know how it happened but one minute they were talking and the next, he was kneeling in front of Kuroo with his face nuzzled on his zipper. The scent coming off of Kuroo was addicting and the way his stare was concentrated on him was driving Akaashi insane.

He was aware that his pants and undergarments were pooled on his ankles as he freed Kuroo from his tight jeans. His boxers had a wet patch where the tip of his member had leaked. Akaashi paused as he slowly took of Kuroo’s boxers. He looks up to see Kuroo staring at him again, those cat eyes devouring him. He shivers in delight as Kuroo stroked his hair. “You don’t know how beautiful you are, looking up at me, preparing to suck me off.” He croons and adds.

“I bet you’d look even better once you have my cock in your mouth.”

Akaashi thought Kuroo would have a magnificent cock and he was proven right. He was long and thick with a clean dark hair curling at the base with a thick vein and a rounded pink tip. He felt his mouth water in filthy excitement at Kuroo’s member. He moves closer and sticks the flat of his tongue on the leaking tip of Kuroo’s cock, tasting the salty liquid and inducing a moan from Kuroo and the tightening of his hands on Akaashi’s hair.

He imagined his mouth getting fucked by Kuroo and the thought makes him shake in wanton pleasure. It was almost crazy how Kuroo managed to inflame his desire like this. He looks up to Kuroo and manages to give him what he thought was a charming smile.  
“Do you want to fuck my mouth?” he asks to which Kuroo only says “Fuck.”

“Kuroo-”

“So fuckin’ beautiful Akaashi.”

Akaashi couldn’t breathe. His mouth was full of Kuroo’s cock. He was slowly and carefully bobbing Akaashi’s head around his cock, his eyes trained on his stretched red lips and his hips raised so high he was afraid he might split in half. He could feel the tip of Kuroo’s cock hitting his throat and the sides of his mouth. He wasn’t someone who relished sucking someone’s cock yet there was an intimacy to the way Kuroo cradled his jaw and clutched his hair, the way he was gentle yet wild at the same time.

He lets his hands roam Kuroo’s toned legs that were quivering in pleasure up to his toned stomach which was contracting and relaxing as he moved Akaashi back and forth. Kuroo nearly choked when his teeth slightly scraped the underside of the thick cock in his mouth. The pulsing in his mouth coupled by Kuroo’s sudden need to pull away clued him into his coming release. He tightens his hold on Kuroo’s ass, getting firm handfuls of flesh.

Akaashi was suddenly reminded of the fact that he had no pants on and had a magnificently hard dick due to sucking Kuroo, a total stranger in a tattoo parlour toilet. The thought was almost too much as he sucked harder and was rewarded with Kuroo’s hot cum in his mouth. He licked around the tip of his cock and sucked on it once more to get every last drop. It was almost too much, too sordid and it gave him a queer sense of satisfaction that he would think about on a different day but now.

Swallowing Kuroo’s seed he looks up only to be pulled up and into Kuroo’s arms, his legs digging on Kuroo’s tailbone and arms around his neck as he was lightly placed on the edge of the sink. Kuroo nuzzles his face on Akaashi’s neck before licking a line from his collarbone to the collar of his shirt.

“Can I take this off Akaashi? You did so well I just have to keep it fair.” Kuroo asked as he pulled his shirt over Akaashi’s head and reattached his mouth to his hardened nipple, one hand flicking the other.

Kuroo buried his head on Akaashi’s chest, enjoying the moans of pleasure he released. Kuroo slowly lowered one hand to carefully wrap around his length, enjoying the hardness of the firm member. Akaashi startled and pushed his groin closer to Kuroo’s hand as he took initiative and pumped his leaking cock.

Akaashi felt like he was on fire as Kuroo stroked him. His legs were weak and loosened its hold on Kuroo’s back. He could feel himself start to slip off the sink as he tried to tell Kuroo.

“Kuroo wai- fuck, wait I-“

He was interrupted as Kuroo lifted him up and carried him out of the toilet and placed gently into the tattoo seat. Kuroo kissed his shoulder before moving towards the door and locking it. He then placed himself in between Akaashi’s spread legs and breathed in the scent of Akaashi’s desire. He blows warm air near his hole which throbbed in need.

Akaashi was waiting for the contact of Kuroo’s tongue on his body when a knock on the door interrupts the two of them.

“Kuroo senpai we have your half five sitting waiting here!” The one named Lev shouts from outside. Akaashi breaks away from Kuroo and sighs as he turns to his side. He thinks of the time and almost can’t believe that he was in the shop, cavorting with Kuroo for half an hour.

Akaashi didn’t know how to treat Kuroo after everything that happened so he decided to be aloof and pretend he was used to making moves on complete strangers.

“We should get change.” He says as Kuroo lets out a disappointed sigh and gathers their clothes from the toilets. He comes out after a while, fully dressed and handed Akaashi’s clothes to him.

Kuroo pressed a kiss on his cheek before moving towards the door.

“Go on and change Akaashi. I just have to talk to Iwaizumi for a bit. Lev’ll clean up after you’re done.” He says as he stands in front of the open door, causing Akaashi to worry. The door closed after he’s gone and only then did he start putting on his clothes, noticing a most important article of clothing missing.

He walks inside the toilets to check if it had been left there but it was nowhere to be found. He couldn’t believe it but the only other possible answer was Kuroo. He looks out at the door, it couldn’t be.

He pulls on his clothes hastily, thankful for the wet cloth Kuroo left out for him. After making sure he was decent and no visible stain can be seen in the area, Akaashi finally opened the door just to bump into the tall, half foreign young man.

“I apologise, are you alright?” He said on reflex. Lev waved him off and happily declared.

“I’m fine! By the way, Kuroo senpai told me to tell you to take a seat and he’ll be with you in a second!” He was a loud person and Akaashi felt like he was going to make a fuss if he said otherwise. Unfortunately, he had work and couldn’t afford to waste any more time. He takes the bags on the front as the man follows him and gets him to stay.

“I’m sorry Lev, I have to go to my work in a half an hour.” Akaashi says as he picks up his groceries and heads to the door to leave. He was scared of how he acted and felt as if Kuroo mirrored his own blasé attitude.

He was almost at the door when a hand stopped him and trapped him between the person and the door. Kuroo caresses Akaashi’s cheek and gave a small kiss on his ear. His eyes closed on instinct and he sighed.

“Why are you rushing to leave so fast ‘Kaashi?” Kuroo asked him, tickling his neck by blowing hot air on his ear.

“Kuroo… I have to go to work soon.” Akaashi tried to keep the whine in his voice but wasn’t successful. His arms went around Kuroo’s waist, up to his back and shoulders, and on the side of his face.

“That’s too bad then, I was hoping we could continue.” He placed a wet kiss on Akaashi’s lips and smiled.

“You should go then, before you’re late.” He placed a small bag in Akaashi’s hand and straightened up to move away just as Akaashi forcefully changed their positions and slammed his mouth over Kuroo’s, surprising him enough to bite Akaashi’s lips and giving him a shock. They kissed for a few moments before Akaashi pulled away and waits for Kuroo to move from the door.

Akaashi smiled at Kuroo who only gave him a dazed look.

“I’ll see you at home Kuroo.”

 

Ten minutes to six o’clock, Akaashi arrived to work with time to spare, he takes out the clean pair of boxers that Kuroo packed for him and hummed to himself as he got changed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever posted online so I hope you'll be kind, constructive but kind; also I think I messed up the spacing. I noticed there wasn't a lot AkaKuroo so I decided to remedy that! I love this ship so much. Hope you enjoyed reading.
> 
> I got Tattoo artist! Kuroo from bri, the best Kuroo in the world.


End file.
